A Summer of Surprises
by Lilith Lunatic
Summary: A mostly RikuxSora series of one shots set in different situations and times during the summer after KH2... Ch1sum: It was the best bad gift he ever got. [RxS


**Dedicated to Roxal.**

A Summer of Surprises

One: Nervousness and a Late Birthday Card

Sora walked across the boardwalk, hands shaking as they held the large paupu fruit, becoming more nervous as each step brought him closer to the smaller, slightly detached island just of Destiny Island. From here, he could see his crush training and preparing for when they were to leave again to fight against the Heartless.

Riku stopped when he saw Sora standing there.

"Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked for the younger boy looked like he was going to be ill. He was shaking and looked clammy.

Sora opened mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out, making him quickly shut his mouth. Riku went over to him.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, coming closer to the boy, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sora jumped about a foot in the air.

"Nothing! I- I just, uh… I w- w- want- ted to a- ask you s- s- s- something," Sora sputtered.

It was then Riku noticed the paupu fruit in Sora's shaking fingers.

"You wanted to share a paupu with Kairi? Just ask her. Don't be so nervous," Riku, told him, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He didn't know why, but Riku suddenly felt a pang in his heart. He assumed it was his jealousy over Kairi.

"N-not K-K- Kairi," Sora stuttered, looking everywhere but at Riku. Riku just stared at him for a moment. Sora stared at his shoes in hopes the ground would open and swallow him whole.

Then it dawned on Riku.

"You don't want to share the paupu with Kairi?" Riku asked making sure, he'd heard correctly.

Sora shook his head.

"No, huh? Then who with?" Riku teased, being sure not to make this easy for the younger teen. "Selphie?"

Sora shook his head again.

"That's all the girls… with Wakka or Tidas?"

Sora shook his head so violently that Riku was surprised it didn't fall off.

"Then who?"

Sora glared up at him.

"Here," Sora grumbled, shoving the paupu fruit and Riku and ran off.

"Sora, wait!" Riku called after him, considering he probably shouldn't have teased him like that. He wasn't sure he liked Sora in that way, but he shouldn't have made fun of him.

The pang returned, harder than before.

Riku had to make it up to him.

Riku took a deep breath as he stood outside the entrance to the Secret Place. He knew Sora was inside, drawing on the cave walls like they used to do when they were younger.

Riku followed the winding path, wines crawling along the walls, leading him to the hollowed stone area. Light streamed in from the hole in the roof. Sora was sitting closed the Door to the Heart, chalk lying beside him.

Riku made sure to remain silent as he crept up on the younger teen. He peered over Sora's shoulder to see him drawing the paupu tree, and beyond that a sunset.

"I didn't know you could draw," Riku said in awe of the younger boy, sitting down beside him.

"Everybody can draw," Sora, responded, voice empty. _'Why is he acting like nothing happened?'_ Sora wondered to himself.

"Not me,' Riku told him.

"Yes you can, just not well," Sora said, smirking.

"Hey!" Riku shouted angrily, but smiling back. The smile faded when he remembered why he was here. "I guess you don't want this, then." Riku placed an envelope in front of him.

Sora opened it and read the card.

"I made it a while ago, when you were still asleep. I guess I was hoping you'd wake up so I could give it to you. Stupid, really."

Sora's eyes started to tear up as he read the card.

_'You're berry special. Happy Birthday.' _ It read on the front with a horribly drawn bear holding its arms wide.

Inside it read:

_'Sora,_

_On this day, you become a year older in the eyes of others. But I'll always see you as both the young, slightly naïve kid from the islands, and the man who saved me from darkness- as well as me._

_I just wanted to say that you're my hero._

_Riku.' _

Riku stopped staring at the wall and turned to face his friend who was in tears.

"Oh, god, I'm not that bad at drawing am I," Riku asked worriedly. Sora let out a strangled laugh.

Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck. Shocked, but happy, Riku returned the embrace.

**First one done, and more are to come. If there is one pairing, setting, genre, or form you would like, tell me. As you wish it, I shall write. Oh, and me no ownie.**

**Luv Lilith**


End file.
